Missing you
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Deus, como eu sinto falta dela ! A saudade me consome ! Estou definhando aos poucos... POV Booth - ONE-SHOT.


Título: **Missing you**

Autora: **Fernanda**

Categoria: [big][b]Challenge NFF Agosto/2010, Saudade[/b] [/big]**, Série Bones, Booth&Brennan, POV Booth, suposto início 6ª Temporada, romance/angst, smut.**

Advertências: sexo

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Deus, como eu sinto falta dela ! A saudade me consome ! Estou definhando aos poucos...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Flash back on:**__**  
**_  
_**Booth: _ Então, Bones, aqui estamos. **__**Sobre o que é todo esse mistério?**__****_

_**Bones: _ Me ofereceram uma chance de liderar o projeto na Ilha de Maluku.**__****_

_**Booth: _ É, ouvi falar. Daisy contou ao Sweets e Sweets me contou.**__****_

_**Bones: _ Gostaria de aceitar o convite.**__****_

_**Booth: _ Pensei que você já tinha aceitado.**__****_

_**Bones: _ Nós somos parceiros há cinco anos, Booth! Eu não tomaria uma decisão dessas sem falar com você!**__****_

_**Booth: _ Bones, olhe, você não precisa da minha permissão. Certo, está, está tudo bem.**__****_

_**Bones: _ Você diz isso, mas nem sequer olha para mim.**__**  
**__  
__**Flash back off**__**  
**_

_**POV Booth...**_

_Se ela soubesse como aquilo era difícil, não me pediria isso. Ou melhor, pediria mesmo assim, essa é a Bones... Essa é a minha Bones, pensei com amargura. Deus, como eu sinto falta dela! A saudade me consome! Estou definhando aos poucos...___

_Estou no Afeganistão há pouco mais de seis meses. Mas para mim parecem seis anos. Seis meses sem vê-la, sem ouvir sua voz suave, sem sentir seu perfume único, sem tocá-la. Vivo um dia de cada vez, um dia de tensão de cada vez... Cada tiro que ouço um pouco mais perto, me traz à lembrança o pedido dela: "Não seja um herói. Não seja você !"___

_Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto, antes que eu pudesse evitar. O sargento Walter me olhou de esguelha.___

__ O sonho deve estar mesmo bom! – ele disse, mastigando um palito com o canto da boca.___

_Eu o encarei e balancei a cabeça.___

__ Sonho? – perguntei.___

__ Você parecia há quilômetros daqui! Parecia sonhar acordado. – ele jogou o palito na fogueira. – Quem é ela?___

_Eu fiquei sem graça, parecia que eu tinha sido pego na cama com alguém. Sorri, mas não respondi. Apanhei minha carteira no bolso da calça e peguei uma foto. Nela, Bones sorria, parecendo uma menina. Eu estendi a foto a ele.___

__ Uau! – ele gritou, atraindo a atenção dos demais, que antes estavam distraídos jogando cartas. – Cara, essa mulher deu bola pra você? – ele me provocou.___

__ Na verdade, não. – eu retruquei com certa amargura na voz.___

_Não pude evitar. É mais forte do que eu. Preciso admitir, me tornei um homem amargo. A recusa dela me magoou profundamente. Não porque nunca fui rejeitado antes por uma mulher, já fui algumas vezes. O que me magoou foi ter a certeza antecipada de que ela diria sim.___

_Arrogante de minha parte? Fui presunçoso, talvez? Pode ser, mas eu sei quando uma mulher me deseja! Não sou cego, nem tão pouco inexperiente! E com a Bones... Bem, eu sei que ela me ama. Do jeito dela, mas sei que me ama.___

_Percebi que Walter aguardava que eu continuasse. Não tinha certeza se queria falar sobre aquilo. Mas se fosse falar, certamente seria com ele. Era meu melhor amigo ali. Um pouco mais velho do que os demais, assim como eu, no meio de uma maioria de garotos em torno dos vinte anos. Eu guardei a foto e olhei para ele.___

__ Ela não é minha namorada. É minha parceira. É nela que eu pensava.___

__ Ela é do FBI? Se for eu pretendo virar agente quando voltar pra América, cara!___

_Eu ri. Não era nenhuma surpresa um homem achá-la atraente. Ela é mesmo linda. Mas, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, cada vez que um homem a elogia, eu ainda sinto uma pontada no estômago. Sweets deve ter uma explicação fascinante pra isso.___

__ Não, ela não é do FBI. Ela é uma Antropóloga Forense. Na verdade a melhor do país. Nós investigamos os assassinatos juntos. Eu lido com os suspeitos e ela com as evidencias.___

__ E vocês namoraram...___

__ Na verdade, não. – ele me olhou desconfiado e eu sorri. - É uma longa história. Não quero deixá-lo entediado.___

__ Qual é, Booth! Estamos sem mulher há meses! Pelo menos me deixe ouvir falar sobre uma!___

_Eu ri. Walter era mesmo terrível. Mas pelo menos ele conseguia deixar essa estada nesse lugar um pouco melhor.___

__ Ok. Vou pular os detalhes entediantes...___

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-___

_Eu voltei para minha barraca já bem tarde. Não estava muito ansioso para voltar para meus sonhos com ela. O acampamento estava silencioso agora. Notei, surpreso, a presença de alguém lá dentro. Acendi rapidamente a lanterna.___

__ Você demorou... – ela reclamou com voz suave.___

__ Não sabia que você estava aqui.___

__ Eu percebi. – ela sorriu e bateu com a mão ao seu lado. – Vem...___

_Suspirei cansado. O dia havia sido exaustivo, eu tinha permanecido na área de treinos práticos durante quase todo o dia, por isso eu não estava a fim de sexo. Mas era o único motivo pelo qual ela me procurava. Não havia conversa, só sexo. Transávamos e ela voltava para sua barraca, antes que alguém percebesse.___

_Laureen era mais um soldado, com curso de enfermeira, deslumbrada com a possibilidade de fazer alguma coisa por seu país. Nos conhecemos pouco tempo depois que cheguei aqui. Ela logo começou a me paquerar, encantada com o "charme" de um soldado mais velho. Quando eu não dei muita bola, me tornei um desafio para ela. Várias vezes ela havia invadido minha barraca, algumas vezes quase me pegando sem roupas.___

_Até que um dia ela me pôs realmente contra a parede, me perguntando o que havia de errado com ela, ou se eu era gay. Fiquei indignado com o atrevimento dela, mas mais tarde, me peguei realmente pensando no que havia de errado com ela. Nada, na verdade. Ela apenas não era... ela. Mas eu não queria magoá-la, por isso acabei cedendo. Eu a procurei, nos beijamos e acabamos a noite na minha barraca.___

_Foi muito bom, nas primeiras vezes. Eu liberei a tensão acumulada há meses! Eu sequer me lembrava da última vez que tinha feito sexo, só sexo. Era bom, de qualquer maneira. Mas era temporário.___

_Com o tempo passei a evitá-la, como agora. Ela continuava me olhando, esperando que eu me deitasse com ela. Aproximei-me do saco de dormir, tirei o boné e segurei sua mão. Ela me beijou, mas eu sequer correspondi. Laureen me encarou com seus sinceros olhos verdes e esperou.___

__ Eu estou realmente cansado, hoje.___

_Percebi a mágoa em seus olhos e quase mordi a língua.___

__ Vai terminar comigo, não é? – ela perguntou.___

__ Não sei se há algo a terminar, Laureen. Nós nem mesmo somos namorados!___

__ Somos o que então, sargento? – ela soltou a mão e se levantou. – Ainda me acha uma criança?___

_Eu fechei os olhos e suspirei. Droga, quando aquilo tinha se tornado um namoro, com cobranças, acusações e tudo mais? Eu me perguntava. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de uma discussão.___

__ Por favor, Laureen! Eu só... estou cansado!___

__ Eu entendi, Booth. Não se preocupe. Sou jovem, não burra! Tenho notado suas desculpas evasivas e sua ausência no refeitório, no horário que sabe ser o meu almoço. – ela vestiu sua jaqueta e se aproximou da entrada da barraca. – Não se preocupe, não me verá mais aqui. Eu só queria te dar um conselho, sargento! Procure logo por ela. Assim não correrá o risco de ter vários corações partidos correndo atrás de você!___

_Eu fiquei vendo-a se afastar, as palavras dela ecoando em minha mente. Senti-me um canalha, mesmo não sendo minha a iniciativa de tudo.___

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-___

_**Um mês depois...**__**  
**__  
__Eu sentia o suor frio escorrer pelo meu rosto. A sensação de dor e ardência tão temida, e já velha conhecida, estava lá. Meu ombro doía tanto que fui começando a sentir que ia perder os sentidos. Um tiro de rifle com mira a laser no ombro. Nada muito grave, analisei friamente, para quem já havia quase morrido algumas vezes. Eu ia sobreviver.___

__ Droga, Booth! Você não devia ter feito isso, cara! - ele brigou comigo, ambos ainda caídos no chão.___

__ O tiro ia pegar na sua cabeça... – respondi com voz fraca. – Eu não podia deixar...___

_Eu não pensei em nada, na verdade. Apenas tive que agir. Walter estava lá, na mira. Eu vi o ponto vermelho do laser apontando para a cabeça dele. Não podia não fazer nada. Eu simplesmente não podia. Corri e me joguei contra ele, sendo atingido por trás no ombro esquerdo. Pelo menos ele não havia sido atingido na cabeça.___

_Respirei fundo, tentando controlar melhor a dor. De repente me senti sendo arrastado. A dor piorando consideravelmente, lançando fagulhas por todo o meu braço e peito. Walter e outro soldado me puxavam para um local mais seguro. Eu era pesado demais para eles. Não é qualquer pessoa que consegue carregar mais de oitenta quilos.___

_Devo ter desmaiado, pois depois disso eu só me lembro de acordar na enfermaria da base, vendo o rosto de Laureen na minha frente. Ela estava chorando e eu estiquei minha mão direita, tocando o rosto dela. Ela soluçou e terminou de ajeitar o soro em meu braço, sem dizer nada. Notei que não estávamos sozinhos. Outras enfermeiras e Walter estavam ali.___

__ Eu sinto muito... – eu disse num sussurro, para que só ela ouvisse.___

_Walter percebeu que eu estava acordado e se aproximou.___

__ Nós vamos te mandar pra casa, grandão. Já fez demais aqui por nós.___

__ Não! – neguei rápido e minha cabeça latejou de dor. – Eu me recupero rápido! Posso ser útil ainda!___

__ Não, Booth! Esqueça isso! Você já fez demais por seu país, cara! Deixe que outros façam. Volte para Washington e ajude sua parceira a pegar os bandidos de lá, ok? E obrigado por salvar minha vida, amigo!___

_Senti uma pontada no peito ao ouvi-lo mencionar a Bones. Se saudade matasse, eu certamente morreria mais rápido do que com um tiro de rifle.___

_Eles queriam que eu voltasse para Washington, mas ela não estava lá. Estava perdida em uma das ilhas na Indonésia. Fechei os olhos, a morfina começara a fazer efeito e eu dormi. Um sono sem sonhos.__  
_  
_**Fim POV Booth**__**  
**_

_Quinze dias depois, Washington DC...__  
_  
Booth desligou a TV. Passara a última hora procurando alguma coisa interessante para ver, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Já passava das dez da noite, mas ele relutava ir para a solidão de seu quarto. Estava farto de sonhar com ela. Ou com o som das metralhadoras.

O barulho de batidas na porta o assustou. Ele se levantou e ajeitou a tipóia que protegia seu ombro operado e o braço esquerdo e foi atender.

_ Bones? – exclamou achando que estava vendo coisas.

Ela estava parada na frente dele, o rosto abatido, uma enorme mala ao seu lado no chão. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, ambos em choque. Temperance de repente saiu de seu transe e o abraçou. Booth passou o braço direito pela cintura dela, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Ele aspirou o perfume de que tanto sentira falta. Não conseguia acreditar que ela estava mesmo ali. Temperance permaneceu abraçada a ele, até ouvir o gemido de dor do parceiro.

_ Desculpe! – ela murmurou. – Quando eu soube do tiro... – sua voz falhou e ela se calou.

_ Tudo bem! – ele disse. – Não está mais doendo tanto! Só quando se aperta bem em cima. – ele disse com um sorriso.

Aquele sorriso, que era só dela. Temperance sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e, antes que pudesse evitar, um soluço escapou de sua garganta, seguido pelas lágrimas. Booth puxou a mala dela para dentro do apartamento, largando-a no corredor, enquanto levava sua parceira em direção ao sofá.

_ Hei! Não fique assim! Eu estou bem! – ele disse a ela.

Temperance o abraçou de novo, tomando cuidado desta vez com o ombro machucado. Booth se sentiu consternado ao vê-la chorando daquela maneira. Seus próprios olhos começaram a arder. Sentiu-se culpado por não ter ao menos tentado falar com ela, lhe dar a notícia do tiro pessoalmente, assegurar a ela que estava bem.

_ Quando eu soube do tiro pensei que fosse perder você... E eu estava muito longe até para me despedir, Booth! Entrei em pânico! – ela sussurrava contra o pescoço dele. – Não consegui mais ser racional, não consegui mais trabalhar! Eu precisava te ver!

Booth a abraçou com mais força, as palavras dela atingindo fundo seu coração. Ele ficou em silencio, esperando que ela continuasse seu desabafo.

_ Daisy me obrigou a pedir uma dispensa. Disse que ela cuidaria de tudo e marcou minha passagem para Washington. O problema é que lá as coisas demoram... O exército não informa nomes de soldados feridos, Booth! É tudo tão sigiloso! E eu só consegui viajar hoje! Tentei entrar em contato com a Ângela, mas ela está em Paris! Cam está de férias! Eu simplesmente já não sabia mais a quem pedir ajuda! E não sabia se ia te encontrar vivo, Booth! Foi a pior experiência da minha vida!

_ Eu sinto muito... Eu devia ter tentando te ligar, mas eu não sabia como, ou onde te procurar! Desculpe!

Ela afastou o rosto do ombro dele e enxugou as lágrimas com a mão.

_ Eu prometo que nunca mais me afastarei dessa maneira! Eu sei que não é racional, não posso prever o futuro, mas eu apenas sei que eu não quero mais ficar tão longe de você! Eu não posso ficar tão longe de você, Booth!

Booth a encarou, pasmo com as palavras dela. Quando a percebeu mais calma, ele voltou a falar.

_ Isso tudo quer dizer que você sentiu minha falta? – ele perguntou afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela do rosto molhado.

_ Sim. – ela confirmou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. As mãos inconscientemente traçando pequenos círculos no peito dele. – Eu senti sua falta cada dia que estive lá. Houve dias que eu pensei que a saudade seria insuportável, se não fosse pela Daisy e seus intermináveis discursos sobre tudo, o que acabava me distraindo de alguma maneira. – ela disse baixinho.

Ele sorriu. Temperance acariciou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, parecendo querer memorizar cada traço. Booth prendeu a respiração quando ela se aproximou perigosamente de sua boca. Ela o beijou de leve, seus lábios mal se tocando. Ela queria senti-lo, precisava senti-lo, tocá-lo. Booth virou o rosto devagar, afastando os lábios dos dela.

_ Bones... Não faça isso comigo! – ele pediu baixinho. – Não me dê esperanças de uma coisa que... você não quer.

Temperance pôde ver a mágoa nos olhos dele. Quando o rejeitou naquele fatídico dia, ela pediu a ele que não parecesse tão triste. Só agora ela entendia que ele simplesmente não podia evitar, pois a amava. Daisy havia pedido a ela que se concentrasse em seu trabalho, que depois elas poderiam tentar obter mais notícias sobre ele e a gravidade do ferimento, mas ela já não podia mais se concentrar. Agora ela entendia.

_ Eu sei que você tem inúmeras razões para não confiar em mim, Booth. Eu já te magoei muito, mas eu peço, não me afaste. Eu estou profundamente arrependida pelas coisas que eu disse a você. Eu realmente não sabia como mudar. Eu não sabia como, mas eu de fato mudei. Esta viagem foi útil para rever minhas prioridades. Minhas prioridades mudaram, e meus sentimentos ficaram mais claros pra mim.

Booth fechou os olhos. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, parecia um sonho e ele esperava acordar a qualquer momento. Ele sentiu novamente os lábios dela tocando os seus. O perfume suave invadindo suas narinas. Aquilo não era sonho... Ele estendeu a mão e a puxou pela nuca, correspondendo ao beijo finalmente.

Temperance entreabriu os lábios e Booth invadiu sua boca com a língua, lançando uma onda de fogo pelo corpo dela. Ela acariciou o peito forte com a ponta das unhas, e ele emitiu um gemido contra seus lábios, fazendo-a sorrir.

Os beijos seguiam, urgentes, eróticos. Booth parecia insaciável e a beijava com loucura, sugava e mordia seus lábios sem parar. Temperance sentia-se derreter nos braços dele, sentia-se excitada como nunca pensou que ficaria algum dia. Quando percebeu o estado de excitação de seu parceiro, achou melhor esfriar os ânimos, afinal ele estava se recuperando de um tiro.

_ Eu acho melhor ir pra casa... – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

_ Nem pense nisso. – ele negou e a mordiscou no pescoço, subindo até a orelha. – Eu esperei tempo demais por isso, Bones! Tempo demais!

Quando Booth circundou o lóbulo de sua orelha com a língua, Temperance fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho. Fazia tanto tempo e era tão bom... Mas ele estava ferido, não podiam continuar com aquilo.

_ Para, Booth! Seu ombro...

_ Está ótimo! Quer que eu prove? – ele perguntou junto ao ouvido dela, provocando um arrepio em sua espinha.

Sem esperar resposta Booth se levantou do sofá e a ergueu em seus braços, fazendo-a soltar um grito.

_ Você ficou louco! Ponha-me no chão! Vai piorar seus ferimentos, Booth!

Ele a ignorou e seguiu com ela nos braços até seu quarto, depositando-a no colchão. Booth se sentou na cama e acariciou o rosto dela com a mão. Temperance sorriu. O modo como ele a olhava a fazia se sentir especial. Eles se beijaram novamente e a urgência de apoderou dos dois. Booth arrancou as próprias roupas, com pressa. Temperance fez menção de tirar sua blusa, mas ele a impediu.

_ Não. Deixe que eu faço isso... – ele sussurrou.

Ela esticou os braços acima da cabeça e ficou observando o corpo musculoso e viril com olhos gulosos, enquanto ele a despia. Booth não tinha pressa agora, e a despia devagar, beijando cada pedaço de pele que descobria.

Quando ele a beijou nos seios, Temperance fechou os olhos e suspirou. Booth continuou seu caminho, mas quando ele alcançou a junção entre suas coxas, ela já não continha os gemidos. Ela esticou as mãos e o puxou para si. Olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos ela notou o brilho de lágrimas. Essa constatação trouxe lágrimas aos seus próprios olhos, quando a real consciência de seus atos a atingiu.

Temperance se deu conta de que quase tinha perdido a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido em toda a sua vida. O amor de Booth.

Ele notou as lágrimas dela e sorriu.

_ Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou.

Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e o beijou, sentindo o gosto de suas lágrimas no beijo. Booth a penetrou devagar, sequer se lembrando de usar proteção. Temperance cravou as unhas em suas costas e remexeu os quadris, fazendo-o gemer.

Olhando nos olhos dela ele imprimiu um ritmo acelerado aos movimentos, tomando cuidado para não apoiar o corpo em seu ombro esquerdo.

Percebeu que ela estremecia e a beijou, sentindo o orgasmo dela a deixar sem fôlego. Mas Booth continuou arremetendo contra ela, até sentir que ela ia gozar novamente, só aí se permitiu acompanhá-la.

Temperance sentia as batidas de seu coração contra o peito forte. Ela acariciou o rosto dele, que permanecia unido a ela.

_ Você estava certo o tempo todo... – ela sussurrou com um sorriso.

Booth franziu a testa, acariciando os cabelos dela.

_ Sobre o que? – ele perguntou baixinho, temendo quebrar o encanto do momento.

_ Que quando se tem um envolvimento emocional, sexo deixa de ser só sexo, para se tornar amor!

Ele sorriu e a beijou, feliz por finalmente tê-la feito entender.

**FIM**


End file.
